Amon Hen
by NekoHitori
Summary: Not related to LotR! One-shot! The Pharaoh's bodyguard leaves the palace to clear his head. However, what he finds out in the desert is far from relaxing... OCs (2 or 3 of them) R&R, onegai.


Neko: Woo! New fic!! Huzzah!!!  
  
Hitori: And there was much rejoicing.  
  
Yugi and Yami: Yay.  
  
Neko: Now, if you're interested, this is a one-shot fic based in Ancient Egypt, and it follows a couple of original characters from Demon Child. So, if you would like to learn more about Shadow and Ari, go read. And review.  
  
Hitori: We also have a couple of 'thank you's to give out before we start. One goes to Adrienne D, who was Neko's editor for this story. Without her, this will be full of repeated terms, be verbs, and flip-flops between the present and the past tense. Arigato!  
  
Neko: Another thank you goes out to my English teacher Mrs. Dubos. If she hadn't assigned the Medieval Romance story to the class, this little gem never would have happened. So, even though the violence had to be PG and there had to be no vulgar language (hence the rating), I give Mrs. Dubos a biiiiig thank you and a hug on top.  
  
Yugi: Neko does not own YGO, but she does own 3 of the characters mentioned in this.  
  
Yami: Do not steal, and do not sue, otherwise your mind will be sent to the Shadow Realm.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadow frowned at the bright sun's rays as the desert wind whipped his long brunette braid behind him. He was not always known as Shadow, but after years of harsh life, turmoil, and secrets, he had all but forgotten his birth name. Peering over the shoulder of his Winged Guardian, the assassin watched as the sands below him rushed by. Well, in truth, former assassin. That was before he was hired to kill the Pharaoh of Egypt, the great Pharaoh Yugioh.  
  
~flashback~  
  
It was late at night; all were asleep. The only souls that roamed the halls were the palace guards, an easy obstacle that required little effort for a man of his skill. Moonlight streamed in from an open window, reflecting off of cold emerald eyes searching for the door that contained the Son of Ra. Barefooted and clad only in an off-white linen kilt, Shadow crept down the corridor without making a single sound.  
  
A pair of guards stood outside a set of ornate doors. Knowing he found where his prey lay hidden, however unknowingly, the assassin made swift work of the inept guards. Opening one door slowly, as not to make a sound, Shadow slipped into the Pharaoh's chambers.  
  
Searching the room, the assassin began to feel alarmed. The Pharaoh was nowhere to be found! Suddenly, right behind him, there was the sound of shuffling feet. Shadow swiftly spun around, but before he could catch sight of the other intruder, two fists grasped together hit him upside the head, ridding the assassin of all sense of balance.  
  
Shadow lay on the cool stone floors, gasping for breath. A deep, rich voice chuckled from above him. "Well, well. What have we here??  
  
~end flashback~  
  
The mysterious man turned out to be Pharaoh Yugioh himself. Holding Shadow captive in his lavish bedchambers, the Pharaoh gave the assassin a proposition. Leave the palace and continue working as an assassin, only to be denied the bliss of the afterlife, or stay and work for him. Considering the consequences of each choice, Shadow decided to throw in the towel on his present career. Befriending the Pharaoh, the now former assassin became Yugioh's personal bodyguard.  
  
That was two years ago. Now at the age of twenty-two, Shadow was still with the Pharaoh. However, the bodyguard had asked for some time off. Feeling smothered by the presence of all the different people, he felt he had to get away lest he went mad.  
  
Particularly, it was the people's happiness. Everyone, it seemed, was falling in love. From the innocent child's crush to the full passionate affair, everybody appeared to have some special someone in his or her life. Everyone except Shadow. Of course, he preferred it to be that way. Who cared about the personal lives of half the people in the palace? Shadow's only concern was with the Pharaoh's well being.  
  
'Then why does it feel like half of my soul is missing?'  
  
Before the bodyguard could contemplate that thought any longer, he spotted smoke rising in the distance. Knowing a village and an oasis was located behind the next few sand dunes, Shadow urged the blue dragon he rode to a quicker pace. Something had to be amiss, and he was the only person within leagues of the place who could help.  
  
Fire and smoke. Everywhere, buildings were set ablaze and villagers ran, frantic with fear. In the center of it all, a lone figure, clad in off-white robes and a sandy colored cloak, stood calmly in the village square.  
  
::Master Shadow, I sense an evil presence within that body,:: The Winged Guardian reported to his master by way of their mental connection.  
  
//Land in the square, Dasan,// Shadow commanded. Dasan complied, circling in a downward descent, wary of the lone stranger.  
  
Upon landing, the observant bodyguard noticed something peculiar about this individual. The stranger had the hood of its cloak drawn over its head, and an opaque linen veil covered the lower half of its face. Only its eyes were visible, glowing a painfully bright red hue. Even the gender of this person was a mystery.  
  
Dismounting and sending Dasan back to the Shadow Realm, the emerald- eyed bodyguard boldly stepped forward. Back straight and head held high, he confidently called out, "Who are you, and what in Ra's name are you doing!?"  
  
The stranger giggled, the horrendous sound sending shivers down Shadow's spine. "You may not know me, but I know all about you, Amon-Hen, called Shadow, close friend and personal bodyguard to the High Pharaoh, wielder of the Millennium Eye."  
  
Shadow blinked and stepped back a pace, taken by surprise from the use of his true name. "What?!"  
  
"I've been watching you for a long time now. Your entire life, in fact. I know everything about you, some things I'm sure you've even forgotten about yourself. Like how you came about receiving that scar there on your cheek." The stranger's voice was dripping with cruelty. "Funny how the mind can block out any horribly traumatizing event, is it not? Especially when such pain came from one who was so dear and close to you."  
  
"Silence!" Shadow cried out, wrestling with the memories of a past life.  
  
Anyone listening could hear the smirk hovering on the stranger's lips. "I'm sorry," it said sarcastically. "I completely forgot how touchy you were whenever somebody is discussing your father. My mistake."  
  
Forest green eyes narrowed coldly. "Why?"  
  
The stranger shrugged, almost casually. "Because you are a threat." It then widened its gaze, red eyes burning coldly. "You are the only soul standing between me and the Pharaoh!" It spat out the noble title as though it had left a vile taste in its mouth. "If it weren't for your interference, your existence, I'd have been able to kill the Pharaoh a long time ago!!"  
  
Realization dawned on Shadow. "So you waited until I left the palace and lured me down here. That means that-"  
  
"Yes! I am going to end your life here and now, ensuring the reign of darkness and chaos over the entire world!!!" The figure laughed maniacally as columns of sand erupted all around Shadow.  
  
Cursing under his breath, the retired assassin dodged the sand pillars, taking refuge behind a hut. Listening to the screams of the villagers all around him, he muttered to himself, "In the name of the Shadows, how am I supposed to beat this guy?"  
  
/Help, please! Somebody help me!/ A frantic thought brushed his mind.  
  
//What's wrong?// Shadow replied mentally, body tense for whatever action he needed to take.  
  
/Somebody took over my body, and now I can't control what I'm doing!/ The voice, now recognizable as female, grew hysterical. /I can barely see what's happening! I'm surrounded by darkness!/  
  
//Took over your. Dear Ra!// The bodyguard gasped at the new revelation. He peered around the side of the village hut, glancing at his foe. //Hold on! I'm going to save you!// He finished his train of thoughts secretly. 'If I only know how.'  
  
Shadow watched his opponent step forward, calling out, "You can't hide forever Shadow! You're only prolonging your death!" The possessed human then turned, searching. As soon as she presented her back to him, the former assassin leapt out, attacking his foe in the back with a flying kick.  
  
The stranger struck the ground, and Shadow could hear a faint 'whoosh' of air as the breath was knocked out of her. Her red eyes burned even brighter, now filled with rage. Drawing a dagger from within her robes, the demonic spirit flipped over onto her back, crying out, "THIS ENDS NOW!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Time seemed have stopped when Shadow saw the glint of the weapon being thrust upward, aimed at his heart. The young woman struggling against the darkness managed to catch a glimpse of this critical moment, crying out in the stoic bodyguard's mind, /NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
~flashback~  
  
"Pharaoh, why have you brought me here?" Over the past few months, Shadow had grown to trust the young Pharaoh Yugioh, even considered him to be a friend. Now, puzzlement filled him as the Son of Ra led him into a room he has never entered. It was located on a level that lay beneath the palace where only the Pharaoh and his sorcerers entered.  
  
"I believe I have an item that would be very useful to you, my friend." Pharaoh Yugioh strode over to a stone table laden with six golden objects. His ruby eyes shifted from the items to his faithful bodyguard and back, humming slightly as he considered his options. After pondering for a few moments, the young Son of Ra selected a small golden orb. Turning back to his friend, the Pharaoh placed the item into Shadow's unexpecting hands. "This is the Millennium Eye. You must keep it with you always."  
  
Shadow looked at the small item in wonder, fingers brushing over the sennen eye molded onto the small globe. He glanced up at the Pharaoh as he continued to give his advice. "Do not be fooled by its small form, for it contains great powers within."  
  
"What kind of powers?"  
  
The Pharaoh shook his head. "Nobody knows. But its powers shall reveal themselves to you when the time is needed."  
  
Later that night Shadow made a necklace out of the Eye, using several leather thongs to hold it in place. Ever since then, he had worn the item, never removing it, save for when he bathed and slept. Over time, he discovered some of his powers, such as the ability to summon monsters to and from the Shadow Realm, and to communicate telepathically with them and with other humans possessing magic. However, there was always a stronger, more dangerous power lurking deep within the item. He had never been able to tap into that power, but over the years he felt that the time was growing near.  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Out of desperation, and due to his quick reflexes, the emerald-eyed Egyptian twisted out of the dagger's path just in time to avoid a fatal wound. Something surged from within the Millennium Eye, and from himself. The time was now.  
  
Snatching a blank dueling card from a small pouch tied about his waist, Shadow held it out in front of him, aiming at the strange entity that inhabited the young girl's body. He was never fully able to understand exactly why he had the cards made, considering it to be just a decision based on a whim, but now he knew. Reaching deep down inside himself, Shadow gathered his strength and energy for one magical attack that could banish the dark entity and save the young woman held captive.  
  
The evil spirit saw the power rise within the lithe assassin and panicked. No! It could not be defeated, must not be defeated! It tried to force the girl's body to run, but by then it was too late. The Millennium Eye that hung upon Shadow's neck began to glow, and upon Shadow's forehead, a sennen eye, the symbol of Ra himself, shimmered with a similar light.  
  
"You're right, spirit," Shadow called out. "This does end now!"  
  
As soon as those words were spoken, both the sennen eye and the Millennium Eye's dazzling light intensified, shining a brilliant white. The dark spirit screamed wordlessly in pain and fear as it was consumed by the light. Shadow grit his teeth in pain, the energies surging from within him burning. And then it was all over.  
  
The cloaked figure collapsed completely onto the ground with a sigh, dropping the dagger in the sand next to her. The Pharaoh's bodyguard slowly drew back his outstretched arm that held the card. The card was no longer blank; a dark shadow of a figure with glowing red eyes now inhabited the card. Scowling, Shadow ripped the card in half, then in quarters, and let the wind blow the pieces across the desert.  
  
Shadow watched the pieces drift over the sand, and knew deep down in his heart that it was not over yet. He shifted his gaze back to the cloaked girl, who was now stirring. Kneeling down next to her, the silent bodyguard gently helped her up into a sitting position. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
The girl opened her eyes as Shadow pulled back the hood of the cloak and removed the veil. Long sable hair cascaded down the girl's back as sapphire eyes blinked in the bright sunlight.  
  
Shadow's breath caught in his throat. The girl appeared to be no older than sixteen, yet the resemblance between them was uncanny. It was surprising, for Shadow knew that they were not related by blood. Emerald and sapphire met as the two gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. Something else stirred within the bodyguard, and he could not label exactly what the feeling was. Blushing slightly, the young adolescent looked away first.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for helping me." The girl's voice was soft and clear, musical enough to shame a nightingale. The feeling within Shadow stirred again, and for once in his life, he felt the emptiness of his soul fill with this new emotion.  
  
"No problem."  
  
The girl smiled softly. "I'm Arietta."  
  
Shadow felt a smile form on his own lips in return. "I am Amon-Hen."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Neko: Whew. Eight pages on a 3 page minimum, double spaced. Go me!  
  
Hitori: Gomen for any confusion on Shadow's real name. Neko was trying to think of an Egyptian sounding name, and that one popped up. So, no, there is no relationship between Shadow and Lord of the Rings.  
  
Neko: Again, thank you Adrienne, and Mrs. Dubos! And thank you those of you who have read this little blurb of a fic!  
  
Hitori: Don't forget to review, tell us what you think.  
  
Yugi: Flames are bad.  
  
Yami: You flame Neko, and your mind shall be sent to the Shadow Realm!!! 


End file.
